


Ice Skating Isn't Fun

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Christmas Blurbs 2017 [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Basically sarcastic scomiche, Blurb, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Ice Skating, M/M, Maybe not my best, Merry Christmas, One Shot, One Shot Collection, RIP, Short One Shot, but i tried, happy holidays, it was canon at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: (Jk I love ice skating but I'm horrible at it)Basically Scömìche trying to have a cute ice skating date. But let's be real. They'd probably fall and film the whole thing. Merry Christmas





	Ice Skating Isn't Fun

"I'm going to fall on my ass."

I glance over at Mitch, laughing a little. "That's what'll make this interesting," I reply.

He flips me off, laughing. I flip him off in return, chuckling. I finish tying up the laces on the skates, wobbling a little as I stand up straighter. Mitch already has his tied his, and is just scrolling on his phone.

I extend my hand to him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to get up or not?"

He laughs. "No," He replies sarcastically, "I was planning on sitting on my ass the rest of the day."

I laugh. "Well then," I reply back, "I guess I'll go by myself." I wave jokingly at him and he heavily sighs.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, he gets up, walking over to me. I snort. "Glad you could join me."

"Shut the fuck up."

I shake my head, laughing. It takes us a little bit to actually get out on the ice, since there is a legion of children that are also trying to get on the ice. I think they're Girl Scouts. Could be wrong though.

When we finally get out on the ice, Mitch immediately gets pushed into the wall by a small child. I snort, shaking my head. Mitch glares at the kid then glares at me. I snicker, putting my arm around his waist.

"Obviously doing great so far, Mitchy."

"Oh shut up."

We skate around by the wall at first, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Occasionally slipping and nearly toppling into people, everything seems to go smoothly. Occasionally I'll try something like a turn, causing Mitch to snort and roll his eyes.

After a while, we start filming each other, partially to just get cute moments, partially to see if we can get any funny moments on film. I manage to get at least 2 videos of Mitch falling on his ass. To be fair, he does get at least 3 videos of me, so I guess we're even.

It gets to a point where Kirstie starts texting us, asking if we're actually ok. We both jokingly tell her no, until she actually gets kinda worried. Then we assure her that we're fine.

"Im going to the center," I say, pushing away from Mitch. He whines, following me reluctantly.

I laugh, taking his hand. "I never said you had to follow me!"

"You're not going to abandon me that easily, Scott."

I laugh, shaking my head. Mitch wobbles a little, but he just clings to my arm more, glaring at me when I point it out. We're really cute sometimes, but we don't always like admitting it. Mostly because the other usually gives them a shit eating grin.

Still, that doesn't stop me from trying to twirl him. Sadly, this ends up making both of us fall on our asses, laughing hysterically. Mitch smacks me on the arm, cursing.

"You did that on purpose!" He cries.

"I did not!"

He laughs, rolling his eyes. "I'll pretend I believe that." He sighs, struggling back up on his feet. "Maybe it'll distract me from the pain in my ass."

I sigh, shaking my head. "You really are a drama queen sometimes, Mitch."

He laughs, striking a pose. "You knew what you were signing up for, Scotty."

I snort. "Never do that again."

He slumps his shoulders dramatically. "Fine."

Occasionally we get weird looks from people, but I'm not sure if it's because we're just being gay in public, or it's because we're weird and probably a safety hazard to everyone else here. It's hard to say. I don't feel like asking.

Finally, after falling on our asses for the millionth time, we decide that we should probably get going. "I don't know about you," I say, pulling him closer to my side, "but I am cold as fuck, and I need a drink."

He laughs. "Hot chocolate I'm assuming?"

I grin. "Hot chocolate sounds nice," I reply. I wink. "Maybe we can count it as a date."

He rolls his eyes. "I really regret going out with you again," He grumbles. I snort.

"You really don't, and we've been living together for a while. You're not tired of me yet."

He laughs, kissing me on the cheek. "That's debatable."

Before we can fully get off the ice rink, someone's kid comes barreling into us, causing both him and the kid chasing him to knock us all to the ground. We all shriek, arms flailing. I smack my head on the ice and I curse loudly. Mitch's eyes go wide and I know he's debating whether to laugh or be worried.

The kids get up quickly, toppling over again. "Sorry!" They both say quickly. They both try to rush away, but keep falling on the way.

Mitch and I both turn to each other; silent for a moment. Then we both start snickering, shaking our heads. We both get back on our feet, though Mitch instantly starts fussing over my head. I weakly try to push him off, but he's having none of it.

When we've finally manage to actually get off the damn rink, Mitch insists to drive. When I ask about it, he replies, "I'm not dying because you decide to drive with a head injury."

I roll my eyes, snickering. "Are we going to Starbucks or something?" I ask, opening my phone.

He laughs. "I mean, unless you have any other ideas," He replies.

"I mean, I'm fine with that. As long as you pay."

He sighs, shaking his head. "I guess I'll be a good boyfriend and pay. THIS ONCE."

I snort. "Good, because I forgot my wallet."

"Goddammit Scott."

"Merry Christmas?"

"Oh shut up, you fucking idiot."

I laugh. "Am I allowed to say I love you?"

He sighs, smiling slightly. "Yeah I guess so." I laugh, kissing him in the cheek.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and hopefully next year I'll write better blurbs lmao xx


End file.
